creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mmpratt99 deviantart
Archive 1 ---- 'A Little About Myself' I'm new here. and, I'm still working things out on this Wikia site. It's even harder to figure out than deviant art.Mmpratt99 deviantart 05:27, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Now they're saying I'm earning these badges just by using this page. I haven't even contributed much of anything yet and already I'm earning points.Mmpratt99 deviantart 05:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to balance my time between the every day world and the internet. Feel free to comment on anything that needs editing on my work. Please don't leave any hurtful comments, I came here for helpful advice and critique, not to be insulted.User:Mmpratt99 deviantart 21:29, March 7, 2012 (UTC) 'You Can Also Contact Me On' http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mmpratt99_deviantart mmpratt99@yahoo.com http://mmpratt99.deviantart.com/ Archiving You actually don't have an Archive 2. What you did was add to your first one, Archive 1. I've went ahead and removed the Archive 2 link for you. Jay Ten (talk) 19:41, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Not sure if I know what you mean by enough, but if you mean space, then yes, there's plenty of space. When you do want to make Archive 2, you can just click on Archive 1, then change the 1 to a 2 in the address bar and hit enter. That will bring up a page asking if you want to create Archive 2, and I think you can figure it out from there. Of course, you can always ask for help. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:31, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Wordless Here's that silent graphic novel I mentioned. It reads from left to right, and I apologize for some of the pages being crooked. Since there are no words it's officially untitled. However, it has various nicknames- the Missy special, Wordless, the Gold Issue, and Silver Teardrop. "Missy" is the young woman in the blue green jacket and pink skirt. She was formerly a supervillainess who battled the superheroines Ultra Kate and Karate Kate. The Super Kates met Kent, a fellow very close to Missy. He's the fellow seen in the first panel, and he later appears in a flashback to a moment in the previous issue. He told the Kates that they should have handled Missy differently and they realized he was right- they should have approached Missy with compassion instead of simply fighting her. This issue has Ultra and Karate Kate meeting with Missy to try to make amends. There's one more thing that would be helpful to know. Both Ultra Kate and Karate Kate constantly cry from one eye- Ultra Kate from her left and Karate Kate from her right. If there's anything I need to explain afterwards, let me know. Raidra (talk) 23:30, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad you liked the comic and my style. I wish I could stay and talk more, but with holiday preparations I'm afraid I'll have to talk later. Still, I'm not so busy that I can't answer your questions. First off, I think that clicking on the pictures will redirect you to larger versions of the pages. You could also try copying and pasting them into a word processor and then re-sizing them. Hopefully one of those will work. As for the species, these particular characters are human. My style is to portray humans with very short snouts as opposed to normal mouths and noses. However, like something out of a fairy tale or an anime, my comics have a range of characters- humans, talking animals, half-human, half-animal hybrids, space aliens, monsters, and what-have-you. Hmm... that's kind of like someone else I know... Raidra (talk) 01:26, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay, here's a little more commentary on my comics. I was once asked to describe my art, so I described it as having characteristics of mannerism, surrealism, pop art, and art brut ("raw art", art inspired by art made by children and the insane) with influences from folktales, cartoons, and anime. There are some cliches I gleefully use, but other times, like you said, I like to do things differently. I once had an issue that mainly involved two of the superheroes and one of the supervillains/anti-heroes sitting at a kitchen table and having a nice conversation. It can't just be battle after battle after epic battle. There are a lot of characters I want to introduce, but I want to have a lot of quiet, meaningful moments, humorous touches, etc. Occasionally I like to have fun with revealing identities too. I once had Kate (who splits into Ultra Kate and Karate Kate) playing cards and chatting with a friend. They pause to ponder the cards, and then Kate blurts out, "I'm Ultra and Karate Kate." The friend replies, "I know," having figured it out already. Then they just have a casual conversation about it until Kate is called into action. A lot of comics in the '90s had ridiculously muscular characters, and that's one of the things people look back on now and ask, "Man, what were they thinking?" I never liked that. In fact, when I was a schoolchild and I had down time, one of my favorite things to draw was a guy with a big, muscular body... and a koala's head. I always have been a little different. Raidra (talk) 17:54, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Review Hi Mmpratt. I finally got around to reviewing your latest story (apologies for taking so long). MrDupin (talk) 16:59, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Did you just feel that earthquake? Damn, 4.3, rocked us down here. Heard it was up by you guys, too. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 06:07, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Have you heard anything from Tyber? Have you heard anything from or about our friend Tyber Z? I haven't heard from him in so long. Raidra (talk) 02:29, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for responding. I do too. Remember this? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tyberzannisultra/Creepypasta_Narration Those were the days, my friend! Raidra (talk) 00:20, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Blog Post About Psychic Powers Hi Mmpratt99, I don't know why, but for some reason I couldn't reply to your blog post. I get an error message. At first, I thought it was a computer issue or even an account issue, but I tested and was able to reply to other people's blog posts and regular forum posts just fine. For some reason, your ''blog post specifically will not allow me to post. Anyway, I wanted to reply so I figured I could still do it here on your talk page (if this doesn't work, I just think your account doesn't like mine lol). My answer below: No, I think it's how you execute a character with them. If you make your character exhibit the use of their power ''exactly how every other character with psychic powers does then, yes. However, if you try to go a different route then, no. Now it's okay if you some similarities, but I believe trying a route no one has done before would spice up the ability a bit. It just so happens that on one story I'm working on, I have a character with psychic abilities as well (I mentioned doing a series in a old blog, this is for that). I'm going to try something different with them though. You sound like you're going in the right direction. Limitations to their abilities as you have stated are always a plus to prevent OP characters (unless proper development of the powers is shown). That was my two cents, hope this helps. Vngel W (talk) 14:02, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :No, I don't think you messed up on your end. I really thought it was something I did. I really thought I was blocked from editing, unaware of what I did if that was the case. :If you're stuck between the two, I guess you can try and figure which would serve the plot for your particular story the most. I couldn't tell you because I don't know your story or your creative process really. With me, I like to think of a few scenes and see if I can build an entire story off it or see if it's just a dead-end idea. :Vngel W (talk) 02:36, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Short Hoggers I just wanted to drop you a line to let you know that I do plan to read the full "Short Hoggers" story and leave a review. It's just that it might be a while because I've had a lot of distractions lately. Take care! Raidra (talk) 02:02, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Review I'll try to review it when I get some free time, that being said, I tend to review completed stories so my feedback might not be as helpful as your stories seem to be WIP (last time I checked). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:57, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :I left you a couple I.O.U.s. Incidentally, would you rather I read/review those first and then finishing reading/reviewing "Short Hoggers", or vice-versa? Raidra (talk) 01:32, March 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm afraid I'm terribly busy at the moment, so I don't think I'll be able to get to them in a timely manner. Quite probably they'll be out of the workshop by the time I start reading them. I will review whatever version you have up at the time (finished or WIP). I apologise. MrDupin (talk) 16:01, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Issue with Deviantart I am not sure if you logged onto Deviantart this week, but something scary happened. I learned about a user named petergriffinislove, or ManGlenn. The scary thing that happened was he was doing very sexual roleplays with teenager girls and he's a convicted pedophile. There was talk of Deviantart shutting down by the FBI due to his presence. However, on Thursday, he was banned, thank goodness. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 09:37, April 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hey Pratty! How've you been? I hope you're fine; if you are, then I envy you. Life has been so stressful lately and I barely had any rest, just so you know. I'm sorry if I can't get into your story for now. The Revolt contest has been keeping me very busy/exhausted and up all night these last two days, and when I come home from what I call "hell" I'm already too tired to even think, much more critique a pasta. But don't worry, as soon as I get some well-deserved rest and sufficient amount of time, I'll find my way around to reviewing your story. I promise that. And Pokemongreen doesn't have any website other than his account here, and I think I'm the only one who has direct contact to him. If you wanna ask him something, tell me and I'll email the link to him. That's pretty much all the help I could provide. Hear ya! 12:33, April 14, 2016 (UTC) No problem I'll check it out and leave you some feedback asap. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 13:10, April 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Review Request Hi Mmpratt. I'll take a look at your story this weekend. By the way, I don't think your stories are cliched; quite the opposite. Yes, sometimes there are some little cliches here and there, but they are given to the reader in such an original way that most of they time they don't even realize it. That's the exact opposite of a cliched story, if you ask me. MrDupin (talk) 13:29, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: WW We're trying to cut back on separate posts for the same story (outlined in the forum rules.) as multiple revisions for multiple stories can clog up the forum. You can update the original thread by either editing the original story or putting it in the comments below. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:47, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. As for reviewing it, I would get more feedback from other sources as I looked over it again and I really didn't have much to add. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:05, April 23, 2016 (UTC) RE: I'll take a look at it tomorrow. MrDupin (talk) 22:11, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations on the new story Congrats on the story. Sorry, I haven't responded. I have been busy with the move. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 01:41, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the short review Sorry for the short review. I tried posting a long review. Maybe, I waited too long, but when I tried posting. It said that there was something going wrong with the login and something about hijacking or something. I've encountered it a few times and it's been troublesome ever since. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 03:33, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Hope I hope the problem resolves itself, because when I take a long time to post. It just says that about hijacking and needing to log back in or something like that. It's happened more than once. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 00:34, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Family situation I just wanted you to know that I got some bad news today, so I won't be able to review any stories for a while (though I can still bump threads if you need me to). Thank you for your understanding. Raidra (talk) 00:33, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Here’s the update/explanation. Recently my mom has had to deal with a left big toe that refused to heal. Yesterday she went to a wound specialist. They had her stay at the hospital while they did some tests. It turned out that the bone was infected, and last night they told us the options weren’t good. This afternoon they removed the toe. To quote a line from a Family Guy scene I came across while flipping through the channels, “Had better days, Lois. Had better days.” Luckily the surgery went well, and we’re optimistic her recovery will go well too. We’re thankful because things could be a lot worse. I won't be doing any heavy work on the wiki for a while, but I can still converse with my friends. Raidra (talk) 03:39, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for that. I appreciate your understanding and well wishes. I hope you don't have any trouble fixing up the rental (that there aren't any raccoons, or gangsters looking for hidden loot, or any of the things that happen in comedy films about house renovation). Yeah, it's a shame. Raidra (talk) 04:07, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :That's good, though it's a shame about them leaving a mess. Schmucks. I hope the open house goes well. Did you ever hear the urban legend about the guy who had a growing odor in his home? He cleaned the carpet thoroughly, burned incense, and whatnot, but the odor only grew worse and more powerful. He decided to sell his house for a steep loss and move to a new place. On moving day his ex came by to watch from afar. She thought of how he had promised to be true, how she had sacrificed to finance his schooling, and how he dumped her for a younger woman. She also thought about how she had stuffed a number of shrimp in the curtain rods, and she laughed as she saw the movers put the rods in the truck to be taken to his new place. There are various versions of that story, including one involving a fish sewn into the driver's seat of the cheater's car. Raidra (talk) 00:34, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::It's possible someone did it in real life. I've just heard it as an urban legend with a number of variants, but I can totally see someone doing that. I think something like that was also done in the movie Grumpy Old Men. Raidra (talk) 00:18, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Mom was released from the hospital today. She isn’t feeling the best right now due to the antibiotics, but she’s able to walk as long as she puts her weight on her heel, and my aunt and I are here to help. She had a lot of good nurses (most of which were male, interestingly enough) and a lot of well-wishers during her hospital stay, so that’s good. We appreciate everyone who’s given their support. I was going to make a joke about keeping fish out of the hands of ne'erdowells, but these stories are mainly about people getting back at ne'erdowells, so it's like fish and shrimp are equalizers. Did you hear that story last October about some grocery store banning/restricting the sale of eggs to minors until early November? Raidra (talk) 00:17, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :Mom's health has improved since she first got home. She felt uneasy yesterday, but she's felt better today, and she's getting around pretty well. We're hoping she'll be able to attend my nephew's high school graduation on Saturday. I've shared the comments people have made and she appreciates all the well wishes. :-) Let me know how Open House Day goes. Raidra (talk) 02:11, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Long Awaited Edit So, I managed to get my review up that I could never seem to get up on this wikia. I managed to copy my review and then post it, via Ctrl C and Ctrl V. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/2412_E_Cochran_Rd I hope my review helps you out with your story in the future. I wish you a Happy Friday the Thirteenth! CiaoHellhound iscariot666 (talk) No brats allowed Have you ever heard the joking story about the man who wrote to a hotel asking if they allowed dogs? The manager replied with a long letter talking about how he liked dogs because a dog had never stolen towels, gotten drunk and yelled at the staff, tried to cheat a worker out of money, etc., and concluding with, "Your dog will be welcome here, and if he can vouch for you, then you'll allowed too." Raidra (talk) 02:04, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :I was able to find a copy online (though I misremembered it as being longer)- http://www.teresamills.bizland.com/tributetodogs/poems/joke2.htm. Raidra (talk) 00:44, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I remember one time my aunt's Yorkshire terrier peed on a bedroom rug. I scolded, "Did you do something you weren't supposed to?" He shrank back and then hid his little face under the bed as if he were ashamed. I didn't give him any further punishment because he obviously knew he had done something wrong. ::Did you see that recent article talking about public pools being less than sanitary? Of course, that's no big surprise, right? ::Today Mom had a follow-up appointment. Thankfully the doctor said it’s healing well and she didn’t have to walk on her heel anymore. She has another appointment next week, and the doctor thinks he can take the sutures out then. Raidra (talk) 00:17, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Here’s some more good news- Mom had her stitches removed today. Thankfully her recovery has gone well, and hopefully it will continue to. Raidra (talk) 00:07, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Maybe, I am just weird I am probably letting creepypasta and a bunch of supernatural videos that I watch get to me. I have visual hallucinations, most of them are just my cat being everywhere. I guess, that's normal since I spend all of my time with him pretty much. However, some things I just plainly wish were out of my life. For example, I had a 'guest' last night. My 'guest' was a little, blonde girl dressed in a white blouse, blue skirt and hair up in short pigtails. She didn't really look like a person, no she looked like a reflection in splashed water. I was pretty much refusing too move and watched the girl disappear one piece of her at a time. I think I was waking up from a nightmare. All of this happened at two last morning. The dream, or nightmare as I should say was perhaps more creepier. I pretty much remember bits and pieces, maybe I am just shutting the dream out due to how freaky it was. I remember waking up and seeing a transparent version of my stepfather next to me in my queen sized bed. He slowly vanished. There was more trouble with my mom and some guy that she was dating. I was being accused of faking being possessed. I don't know what I did, but it seem to warrant my mom, my mom's boyfriend and my younger half sister yell at me. Things seemed to progress for the worst. It resulted in them seeing me being violently thrashed around from wall to wall by an invisible force. They knew then that I wasn't faking, but they, especially my mom didn't sympathize with me. No, she thought I deserved the torment from my unseen attacker. I don't know how I woke up, but I did. I woke up and woke what happened on whatever paper that I could find. I even drew a picture of the girl, not a very good one. This is not a creepypasta, by the way. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 00:43, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Reviews Thanks. I appreciate that. :-) Since, thankfully, things are going so well, I think I can start reviewing drafts/stories again. Just remember that even before this I took my time with reviewing, so it would take some time for me to review anything. Thank you again for your patience. Here's wishing you and yours the best too. Raidra (talk) 03:02, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :I have a good update. Mom went to her appointment today and they were impressed by her recovery. The site of amputation had healed well enough that they removed the bandage. She had been seeing the podiatrist every week, but he likes her improvement so much that her next appointment is in eight weeks. She’s going to visit someone to make her a special shoe insert. We’re blessed that her recovery has gone so well, and that there have been so many people asking about her well-being. :-D :How's the writing going? Raidra (talk) 00:51, June 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: In Need of Advice Hope this helps. Vngel W (talk) 14:51, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Minor Reply You're certainly welcome! I was glad to do it. Raidra (talk) 00:31, June 18, 2016 (UTC) I am a Scaredy Cat I am or was planning on donating blood today, but I am scared to for some reason. I am also scared of writing up my stories. It seems that I cannot muster the will to edit them. I am such a scaredy cat. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 12:23, July 9, 2016 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK1Pbvaajf0 I found this, not sure if you ever heard of Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction. It was something that I used to watch with my mom, stepdad and my younger half-sister. I've pretty much seen all of the episodes. I did try to give Tales from the Crypt a try, but it's kind of too cartoony for me. Anyways, I think I spend some time working on some of my stories. I think I might have found someone that might be able to help me with them. I think I'll start with Meltdown ''first or maybe one of the stories that I have on Deviantart in my stash. I heard about this case about this corpse that was found, it was that of an African American little girl. It was found in 1983, but nobody has been able to find out who this girl is since her body was found without a head. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 12:46, July 11, 2016 (UTC) The other long list This evening I remembered promising to read and review some of your other stories. With everything going on I'd completely forgotten. I copied and pasted the list of your creepypastas into a word file. It'll take some time, and I'll have to do it little by little, but I hope to get it done. Thank you for your understanding. Raidra (talk) 00:07, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Graphic novel Earlier today I thought of your graphic novel and wondered if you had thought about posting it on this site. Raidra (talk) 00:16, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :I was thinking you could post on a blog or maybe have it as a slideshow on your user page. Raidra (talk) 00:02, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::That's probably the best way to go. Raidra (talk) 00:00, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Good news! Mom went to the foot doctor this afternoon and he liked the looks of it so well that he said she doesn’t need to see him anymore unless there’s a problem. He told her she’s been taking good care of the area. :-D Raidra (talk) 00:20, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :I just wanted to give you an update. Mom went to the podiatrist today and he said everything looks good. :-D Raidra (talk) 00:37, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Animatronics Under Water I am sure that you got my note on Deviantart. I hope you're doing well. The nightmare that I discussed really scared me, especially with the animatronics in tanks with water filled with them. I remember there was also a boy and a girl that would talk to the children, they were pig-like and were dressed up like a cowboy and a cowgirl. The restaurant is pretty huge with large folding tables next to and in front of the aquariums. I also had this nightmare with a Middle Eastern deli and grocery store that I used to live to, apparently I dream in creepypasta. According to this dream, there was a forked road somewhere near this deli and the gas station next to it, probably behind it. There were two teenage girls that had hitchhiked all the way, they were both abducted. One was killed and the other hasn't been seen since. It's said that one of the roads leads to someone completely vanishing and the other continues normally.Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 11:08, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Locked pages question I have a question- do you have some pages locked? I tried to do clean-up on a page or two recently and I somehow wasn't able to. It's possible the mistake was mine, so do you want me to try again? Raidra (talk) 00:27, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :I just tried it for one and it let me do it. I'll try the other one. Maybe the error was on my end the whole time. Raidra (talk) 14:05, September 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Locked pages question Yep! If I have another issue down the line I'll contact the admins like you said. Raidra (talk) 17:10, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Update and another question Mom went to the foot doctor last week. She has a friction blister on her right big toe, but they say it shouldn’t be an issue. She went to another doctor and got some medicine for it. It’s already looking better, so that’s a relief. She also picked up her special shoes last week, so things are going well. :-D I'm almost ready to clean-up and review "Historic Points of Interest--Ferrisville", but I have a question first. There's a line reading, "This zombie hellbeast was around 6'12 and was a hefty 350-400 pounds and could easily do me serious damage." "6'12'"? Raidra (talk) 00:49, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :Wouldn't 6'12" be seven feet though? Raidra (talk) 00:11, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I ask because there are twelve inches in a foot, so wouldn't six feet plus twelve inches be six feet plus one foot? Raidra (talk) 00:03, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Yesterday Mom went in for a check-up and they liked what they saw. Today she celebrated a milestone birthday (I’m not saying which one because it isn’t polite to reveal ages like that). This past Saturday my brother and his wife took us out to eat to celebrate, so we had a good time. Thankfully things are going well. I was originally just going to share this video with Vroom, but I decided it was just too wonderful. Behold the glory of weird Japanese capsule toys! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjbrKYJeGdc Raidra (talk) 23:58, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, it's good to hear from you! I'm sorry to hear things aren't going as well as they could right now. Yeah, I'm upset too, and angry at a lot of people right now. :I'm gradually working my way through your stories (all of which are good). I have a couple questions about combining paragraphs in your stories. Some of the paragraphs seem like they can be combined, but someone pointed out that I shouldn't do anything without asking you. If you ever feel that I've changed something I shouldn't have, let me know so we can discuss it. Once again, I appreciate you letting me edit/review the longer stories in shifts. Sometimes I don't feel well, and it's a help to be able to do the editing over an extended period. Raidra (talk) 00:10, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Paragraphs Thank you. I appreciate the trust you have in me. If I ever do gobber up the story, please let me know. I also appreciate you letting me know you'll be gone for a bit. Good luck with the graphic novel, and with the family visit. I know that both things can be rewarding & fun at times and frustrating at times. Happy Thanksgiving! Raidra (talk) 00:10, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :Here's a little something for you- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Happy_Thanksgiving,_my_friends. Raidra (talk) 15:11, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Something ironic You know how in your story "Historic Points of Interest--Ferrisville" Patches missed a year of school because of rheumatic fever? Well, something was brought up today that I'd forgotten, partly because it was before I was born. When my mother was four years old, she also had rheumatic fever and was sick for a year. It came up in conversation today because a former classmate of hers wondered how she could be a year older than he was. I thought that was ironic and thought you might find it interesting. I also thought you might find this interesting- http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter_License. I wondered if you'd want to have something like this in one of your stories, or maybe just have some weeaboo claim they have one of these (like Lolly claimed to have magic gemstones). I hope things are going well. Raidra (talk) 01:05, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :That last comment made me think about what kinds of hunting & fishing licenses and permits might be seen in the world of your stories. "This license enables the bearer to hunt all species of wild peryton, makar, and catoblepas in proper season, provided they are not with young." Raidra (talk) 23:58, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Here we go again Here’s an update I hoped I wouldn’t have to make, but unfortunately, it happened again. Earlier today they removed half of Mom’s right big toe. She’s now down to eight and a half (which I think is the same number as ''Nightmare on Elm Street movies). I’m ticked off at doctors at this point. However, we’re thankful because things went well, and we’re confident that her recovery will go well too. Thanks for your continued well-wishes. Raidra (talk) 01:08, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Good news- Mom came home from the hospital today! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:23, December 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Happy New Year! Thank you for that. It's not the development we would have preferred, but thankfully she's been doing well. It's okay; I know what it's like to be busy with other things. It may be going slowly, but I'm making my way through the rest of your stories. One of the things I intended to do tonight was edit and review "Shadow, Fog and Firelight", so stay tuned! Let me know when you make that blog. Raidra (talk) 00:28, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Mom had an appointment today. He said the right foot is looking good, but he’d like to have another look at the left foot in a week. Things have been going well. Raidra (talk) 00:28, January 11, 2017 (UTC) A question about band names I have a question about the bands in your stories. "The Visitor from Curtisville" mentioned a band called Moog Vagrant. Chapter 13, however, said Mauve Vagrant. I changed it to Moog Vagrant because I thought it was a mistake, but today I read "The Canaries" and it mentioned a band called Mauve Vagrant. The question is which band did you mean to have in chapter 13 of "Curtisville"- Mauve Vagrant or Moog Vagrant? Raidra (talk) 00:31, January 14, 2017 (UTC)